This invention relates to a reel for fishing so designed as to not only ensure a firm grip of the reel by making the whole reel compact but also have an improve external appearance.
In order to improve a catch of fish, many reels for fishing are now fitted with a measuring apparatus such as a length-of-fishline measuring apparatus for measuring the quantity of played-out fishline (length of fishline) on the basis of the number of revolutions of a spool detected by a number-of-revolutions detecting means or a fishline tension measuring apparatus for measuring the tension applied to the fishline. The measured values are, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Hei-9-124 or as shown FIG. 7, displayed on a digital display 5 or an LCD display (not shown) on a box-like control unit 3 fitted in a reel body 1.
Furthermore, the control unit 3 is so constructed that as shown in FIG. 8, the liquid crystal display portion 5a of the digital display 5 is superposed on a circuit board 9 for packaging CPU constituting a measuring means, and an electronic part such as memory.
The control unit 3 also includes a protective panel 5a covering the liquid crystal display portion 5a and a button-shaped battery 11 packaged on the circuit board 9, whereby the digital display 5, the electronic part 7 and the like are operated.
If the circuit board 9 for packaging the electronic part 7 is thus mounted in the control unit 3 in such a way that the digital display 5 is superposed on the circuit board 9, however, the control unit 3 provided in the upper portion of the reel body 1 will become thicker, which results in causing the control unit 3 to protrude far from the outer periphery of the reel body 1, thus making the control unit 3 look unattractive. As the reel becomes large-sized in the diametric direction, there exists a problem arising from the fact that when the user actually goes fishing, the reel becomes difficult to grip.
Nevertheless, almost no attempts have heretofore been made to tackle with the foregoing problems and as long as reels for fishing as mentioned above are concerned, there has been a demand for the whole reel to be lighter, smaller and thinner, that is, for small-sized lightweight reels, and taking steps to solve this problem has also been called for.